


Very own suit

by jamesm97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, Phil is Stiles Uncle, Protective Avengers, Stiles is Legal, Stiles-centric, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay seriously Tony might be taking the over protective thing a little too far at least that's what Phil thinks.</p>
<p>Stiles? well Stiles loves his gift and cant wait to try it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very own suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterekismyotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than just a boy, More than just a shield.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324986) by [SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter). 
  * Inspired by [More than just a boy, More than just a shield.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324986) by [SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter). 



> Okay so this sort of happened when I was suggesting ideas to Camille about her fic so its inspired by and for her hope you like it

“Happy birthday” Tony and Pepper shout when Stiles walks into the office. Stiles isn’t ashamed to admit that he wasn’t surprised.

“Jarvis? Did you tell Stiles what we were up too?” Tony shouts into the air, his face is set in an angry line but Stiles can see the stubborn smile that he really wants to put on his face.

 

“I’m afraid so sir when Stiles asked me I somehow found myself unable to hold back the surprise secret” The AI spoke the sound booming all around the room.

“You hacked Jarvis?” Pepper asks with a bright smile on her face.

“Well what can I say, I don’t like surprises” Stiles smirks going over to his sort of adoptive step-parents and gives them there usual Starbucks coffee order.

“You actually went to Starbucks on your birthday?” Pepper asks.

“Yeah, they give you a free coffee on your birthday. Besides just because its my birthday doesn’t mean the world stops spinning. I have like one hundred and one things to do today, not to mention my training session with Steve and Natasha”Stiles tells them walking around the office picking up files and work briefs.

“Stiles your uncle told you to cancel the training session, especially after last time” Jarvis interrupted.

“Its nothing Jarvis thanks for worrying” Stiles smiles up to the ceiling even though the AI doesn’t have an actually corporeal form. 

“I hardly think three broken ribs is nothing” Jarvis returns back.

“Three broken ribs? Stiles why the hell are you in work today you should be resting”Pepper rushes forward and actually drags the folders from Stiles hands.

“It’s nothing really, Natasha just doesn’t pull her punches like Steve does” Stiles smiles trying to grab the folders back.

“Do you want me to have her fired from the Avengers cause I can” Tony pipes up typing furiously on his phone.

“Jarvis disable all Cell reception in the office please” Stiles asks the AI.

“Jarvis please don’t” Tony counters.

“Tony I’m not fragile any more so please stop treating me like I am, I love that your so protective but It actually was my fault and besides I broke two of her fingers” Stiles tells him.

“Fine but your off work today, you and pepper are going shopping and then you will come to my place and get your gift” Tony tells him.

“I have too much work to do, Pepper has like five meetings” Stiles tells him and starts recounting who the meetings are with from memory.

“Jarvis please have Kerry postpone my meetings for today and have all important calls diverted to my Cell, also if you could make a reservation for a table for three at the usual place for lunch that would be great” Pepper tells him grabbing her bag, and phone.

“Seriously were going out all day? Jarvis are they planning a surprise birthday party at Tony’s?” Stiles questions.

“Don’t you dare answer that or I’ll disable your entire program” Tony shouts.

“Damn it your no fun, Okay if we go out does that mean I still get paid for today?” Stiles grins then winces when Pepper pushes him lightly.

“Shit sorry, are you okay?” She asks him.

“Yeah, lets go Mom” Stiles smirks, his eyes widen when he realizes what he said. 

Pepper smirks but kisses Tony’s cheek and walks out with Stiles arms linked and smile fully in place.

\--------------------VERY OWN SUIT-------------------------

Stiles can’t help the smirk when Steve walks into the restaurant, people openly stare at Captain America, and honestly Stiles is right there with them cause seriously Stiles is still floored by the Cap’s beauty, both inside and out.

“Happy birthday” Steve beams pulling out a small box from his back pocket.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles and then gasps when he pulls out the custom made necklace it has all the symbols of the avengers on a mask for Tony a spider for Natasha, an arrow for Clint, a green man for Bruce but the centre piece was a metallic version of Steve’s shield.

“Hope you like it” Steve says.

“Its amazing” Stiles smiles hugging the man and squeezing tight.

“Okay so I have a question for for you” Steve smiles.

“Okay shoot”Stiles smirks putting the gift in his bag.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had three broken ribs?” Steve asks his eyes glaring.

“You told him?”Stiles asks Pepper.

“Nope, must have been Tony” Pepper smirks.

“Well I am fine, thanks for the concern but I have had much worse, it doesn’t even hurt” Stiles assures them.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks.

“Yeah I’m fine, now the most important question is, what time does my surprise party start?” Stiles asks.

“I thought you said he didn’t know about that?” Steve asks looking over to Pepper.

Stiles just start laughing when Pepper bangs her head against the table a couple times.

\--------------------VERY OWN SUIT-------------------------

“SURPRISE” The guest all shouted at 7PM when Stiles, Pepper and Steve walked through the door.

Perhaps the most loudest voice was Jarvis and that’s why Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle.

The party started right away people came up to him wishing him a happy birthday, the only people that he actually knew there were the Avengers and his Uncle, his best friend couldn’t make it due to being out of town.

There was an actual mountain of gifts piled high in the corner and Stiles got awestruck when a bunch of his celebrity heroes showed up to the party.

“Okay, ladies and gentleman now is the time you’ve all been waiting for its officially time for my gift to my Pseudo-son” Tony announced through the microphone.

A bunch of Tony’s robot inventions started wheeling in a wooden crate that was bigger than Tony and Stiles put together.

“Stiles step forward my son and unwrap the wonderful and totally unique gift” Tony smirks.

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped forward, all he had to do was pull a ribbon and the front wooden panel fell to the floor with a loud thump. 

As soon as the crate was open the party guests went silent, Stiles could hear Phil’s heartbeat actually speed up so much it scared him his uncle was going to have a heart attack.

“No! No you did not make my eight-teen year old nephew his own Iron man suit” Phil shouts.

The hundred or so guests are floored by the massive suit with the words ‘BEACON’ written across the chest.

“I’m gonna have some fun with this” Stiles smirks running his hands over the smooth polished metal, his favourite colour and everything.

“Oh I don’t think so” Phil says and all Stiles could reply back with was a smirk because he might have just became the Avengers mascot or something.

**Author's Note:**

> What does everyone think?


End file.
